


Alpha Thorn

by Rina_C



Series: Alpha Thorn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_C/pseuds/Rina_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn Rosalie Knight and her friends are considered to be outcasts among a superficial society they are forced to live in called Alpha City because of their social differences. Throughout their lives,the six teens had endured exclusion,elitism,forced assimilation,and ostracism from the people around them;especially within recent months. Dawn takes notice of this occurrence and believes that the cause is something supernatural that’s controlling these people;but her friends don't believe her. It turns out that Dawn was right as she encounters the school nurse,Miss.Cross,who works for an organization,called the "Alpha Brigade"...(Rest of summary in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> ...who hunts these mind-controlling,parasite-like creatures called “Wielders”. Wielders feed off the insecurity and negativity(“inner demons”)of others and in turn,changes them into narcissistic,superficial people.Then over time,turn their hosts into hideous,demon-like monsters. The Wielders and monsters are being controlled by an evil demonic queen,named Vera,who wants an army of easily manipulated humans to serve and follow her to take over Earth. Miss.Cross tells Dawn that she’s one of the few humans,along with her friends,born with a special seal that causes them to be immune to the Wielders’ control.The teens join the brigade and use their special abilities to track,fight,and kill these monsters so that the person being controlled can be healed and cleared from their corrupted souls and stop Vera from taking over the Earth.

 

_Dawn “Thorn” Knight_

I woke up to a semi-dark morning. I looked toward my window to see that the sun is almost rising with my groggy,pale green eyes and I thought to myself;why did I stay up so late last night? I sat up to the faint sound clattering of various kitchen items coming from the small apartment kitchen down the hall. My aunt must’ve gotten up early to make breakfast and forgot to do it quietly. But she tries her best. At around 7:10 am,the sun started to peek and the orange-y red rays began to show through the blinds and into my face. I groaned as I finally dragged myself out of  bed to face the day of repetitive events. Though I’m not complaining. I try to make things interesting for myself everyday.

I do my morning routine of washing my face,brushing my longish dirty blond hair,and then the usual stuff. My outfit was a red short sleeved shirt with attached black medium sleeves,dark blue skinny jeans,and black converse sneaker boots. Next came the accessories of my signature black choker necklace and a red,heart-shaped hair clip. I walked down the single hallway which lead into the living room and the small kitchen my aunt,named Joyce,was stewing around in. Joyce is my aunt on my mother’s side. I live with her because my parents left me with her when I was a baby. Joyce hasn't told me the who my parent are or why they gave me up. Because I never really cared enough to ask.

“Good morning Dawn”,Joyce chirped as she saw me go to the cereal cabinet in silence. “Dawn Rosalie Knight! What? Not speaking this morning?”she asked with her hands on her hips,”or are you too tried to speak”. I turned to face her in attention to my full name being called and smiled. “Sorry. Good morning”,I finally responded,”it’s nothing personal,I just didn’t hear you the first time.” Joyce lazily gazed at me with her dark green eyes and ran her hand through the bangs of her light blond hair. “Well then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night watching music videos”,Joyce then chuckled lightly,”with the volume up high while wearing your earbuds”. While eating my cereal I remembered that I was probably up til 1:00 am listening to the Top 10 of 2005 on my phone. With still a bit of cereal in my mouth,I retorted,”I didn’t want to wake you and I wasn’t up all night.” Joyce had a knowing look of disbelief on her face while she puts on her jacket and gathers her purse. I shift my eyes to the right to avoid eye contact. Joyce playfully rolled her own eyes. “Well,I’m off to work,” she called out as she went out the door,”don’t forget to lock the door when you leave for school okay.” I murmured an “okay” as Joyce closed the door. Being left alone in silence as I finished my breakfast,I start to get the feeling that today might not as normal as it always was. I tried not to think about it any longer as I got my stuff and was ready to head out to school.

After five minutes of walking,I finally arrived at Alpha Central High School. Alpha Central was originally a private school zoned for students who live in the Regal District;the rich kids. However,the school expanded the zoning to the students who live in a small part of the Median District,where most of my friends and I live. The school is now a public school with some social class diversity,but is still overwhelmingly populated with the high class,preps who think they're better than those who are below them. I’ve had some run-ins with them before,but it wasn’t anything too serious.

I entered my 1st period English class finding one of my friends,Sara,sitting at her desk reading a book. Sara Madeline Grey is probably one of the nicest girls at this school despite being someone who lives in the Regal District. Sara is an only child who lives with her well-off mother and stepfather who basically raised Sara to be some kinda debutante in order for her to fit in with their high-society peers. Sara goes along with her mother’s wishes as a sign of respect. As I was about to called out to her,I realized that someone was behind me. “Are you gonna move or what?”,that person demanded,”some of us have to get to class too you know!”. I heard that it was a girl who sounded familiar requested my removal from the entrance and turned around to see who it was. I was met with a pair of vivid green eyes and thin eyebrows angled in harsh inquiry. I backed up to discover that it was the “Alpha She-Wolf” herself;Staci Ophelia Thatcher. She’s is worshiped by most of the school because of her family’s wealth and influence which is where her popularity comes from. Staci gains her power from people doing stuff her and agreeing with her every word so they wouldn’t become social outcasts. Staci is also worshiped because of her looks. Her glossy blond hair,vivid green eyes,slender figure,and expensive designer clothes and makeup is a pretty desired concept of beauty to her followers. “Well…?”,she asked with one of her newly manicured hands on her hips. For some reason,my usual response to her rudeness got caught in my throat and I obliged by stepping a bit to the left,instead of saying something back to her. Staci side-eyed me as she and part of her “pack” passed by. I kept my head down so I wouldn’t make eye-contact with any of them. I finally looked up to see Sara’s big,pale blue eyes gazing at me with her thick-ish eyebrows turned up with concern. I sat down at the desk next to her.

“Are you okay?”,Sara asked with her voice low,”you usually don’t back down from her”. Sara knew I never backed down or let someone walk all over me;especially to Staci and her pack. I turned to her as I got out my stuff for English and grinned bitterly. “Yeah I’m fine,”I fibbed,“I just didn’t feel like fighting with Staci this morning”. That wasn’t my reason for my subtle submission. Actually,that was another fib. I didn’t have any reason for it. I couldn’t explain what caused me to hold my tongue and obey to Staci’s faux authority,but it may have something to do with the abnormality I sensed this morning at breakfast. “Oh...H-Hey Dawn”,Sara started as she changed the subject,“look what I’m reading”. The short-haired,platinum blonde showed me the cover of the book she was so enthused in earlier. The cover was titled The Maiden's Curse:First Encounters by Veronica Wei and it pictured a young,dark-skinned women with dark,thick hair in a white dress surrounded by handsome men who are actually monsters in disguise. I beamed at Sara. I was happy to know that she started reading one of my favorite series. I have a strong interest in anything supernatural because I like things that have to do with monsters. “Oh that’s great! You're gonna love this series”,I informed,“how far have you gotten?” Sara showed me that she was half-way through the book then the 1st period bell suddenly rang. The rest of the students got in their seats before my English teacher,Ms.Lee,started class.

As the class was doing their daily classwork,Ms.Lee came up to Sara’s desk and picked up her book to examine it closely. “I thought books like these weren’t allowed in the library”,she commented aloud,“books about ‘witchcraft’ and cult-like things”. I looked at Ms.Lee as she flipped through the pages,making Sara’s bookmark fall out and the rest of the class started to take notice. “I bought it myself. I-It’s a really good story so far,”Sara implied nervously,“it’s not about anything bad”. The way she looked at Sara in question and the book in mild disgust made my blood boil. I hated it when people assume that books of the fantasy and supernatural genres are evil and a bad influence. The class started to whisper amongst themselves and looking in our direction. “Miss.Grey,I believe books like these…”,Ms.Lee referred to Sara’s book,“...shouldn’t be read by young,teenaged girls. Especially a girl of your social standing”. When Sara casted her eyes down in shame,I shot up out of my seat. “Books of that genre can be read by anyone”,I stated getting everyone's attention,“why are these books banned for the library?” Ms.Lee was surprised at my outburst. “Miss.Knight literature with supernatural themes promote ‘demonic’ ideas to our students.” My eyes widened in disbelief as she stated that. “This also goes for fantasy-type genres and those ‘graphic novels’ which I believe can be hardly be classified as novels at all”. Ms.Lee straighten her glasses in contempt to the subject. I glanced around the room once. All eyes were on me;waiting for my response. “No they don’t”,I raised my voice a little startling Ms.Lee,Sara,and most of the class,“Sara got that book because of me”. I wanted to take Ms.Lee’s attention off of Sara for a moment. “So it was you Miss.Knight who encouraged Miss.Grey”,Ms.Lee replied while glaring at me,”I should’ve known that someone with your...uh...interests and background would somehow influence one of Alpha Central’s future leaders”. Sara and I slightly grimaced at that statement. The rest of the class started to snicker at my situation as Ms.Lee continued to lecture me about my apparent “corruption” of the student’s with powerful families. As I was about to respond,I glanced to my left to see that Staci was glaring at me as if she was pleased with herself or something. And at that,the sensation I felt before with her came back and made me sit back down in my seat in an unexplained defeat. Ms.Lee saw this as a win for her and added,“I hope you learned that your little ‘rebellion’ is not appreciated and a disruption of class.” She gave Sara back her book and started to go back to her desk when she warned,“Don’t let it happen again Miss.Knight”. In my defeat,I wondered what happened to me. What stopped me from saying anything?

After class,Sara caught up with me in the hallway with something to say. “Hey Dawn”,she called out to me,“thanks for standing up for me”. I turned to face Sara who had a faint smile and a light,pink blush on her pale face. “I really didn’t do much”,I admitted,”but you’re welcome”. Sara nodded. “Well,I didn’t like how Ms.Lee talked to you. Painting you as some sort of trouble-maker out to corrupt the only daughter of the ‘prestigious’ Grey family”. Sara’s words was laced with a hint of bitterness which didn’t surprise me in this sense considering that she didn’t like it when people expect her to fit the image of a high-society teenaged girl to be considered “normal” and accepted by others. Because of my interests in the supernatural,background,and appearance,I’m not considered normal by society’s standard. “I’m not surprised”,I finally responded,”people at this school treat others like me badly because we’re different from them”. Sara looked at me puzzled as if she didn’t understand what I was saying. I look around the hallway at the other students passing by giving us weird looks as I got closer to Sara so no one could hear our conversation. “Sara,have you noticed that the people at this school treat us like we’re below them just because we’re different?,”I asked Sara in a low voice. She stared at me wide-eyed less confused and replied with “Well I only see that Staci has a problem with you”.

“That’s because I don’t worship her like most of the school does. She hates that I dare to challenge her ‘authority’”. I crossed my arms in distaste as an image of Staci’s smug face appeared in my mind.

“Her pack seems to believe that you’re just jealous of her because you didn’t buy your friends”. Sara’s rare wit made me cock an eyebrow and smile.

“You think so--”. I was suddenly cut off by someone clearing their throat behind me. Sara’s fearful attention was to the person. I turned around to see Miss.Violet,the school’s vice-principal. She glared at us with her piercing,dark eyes behind her black glasses. Sara was nervously pulling at the bottom of her pink top. “Aren’t you two ladies supposed to be in class”,Miss. Violet she asked while giving us suspicious looks. Sara and I couldn’t find the words to respond with,but I finally managed to get something out. “We’re on our way,heh”,I replied nervously. Sara just nodded. Miss Violet cocked an eyebrow. “I see...Very well then. Off you go”. She motioned us to get to class and complied to her demand by quickly getting to our next class. Miss.Violet had this intimating air around her that made most people scared of her.

After rushing to my 2nd period Math class,I quickly got to my seat and sat down attracting some attention from the other students in the classroom including one of my guy friends,Lucas. Lucas Carlisle is probably the most “emo” looking guy in the school,so most people would usually just avoid him because he looks kinda scary,even though he wouldn’t hurt a fly. The only thing I would complain about is the fact that he’s terribly sarcastic and snarky. Like me,Lucas never really knew his parents,but he lives with one of our friends. As long as I’ve known him,Lucas had always stayed close to his friend and never interacted with others outside our group. I guess you would called him a loner. Lucas’s head was laying on the desk with his arms covering himself. I lightly knocked on top of the desk to get his attention and shortly,Lucas’s head came up. He pushed his dark bangs out of his face and glared at me with his dark eyes. “What do you want Dawn”,Lucas asked sluggishly. I made a face at him showing when distaste for his rudeness. “Is that anyway to talk to your friend”,I chided. “Well it’s a way to talk to someone who interrupts my nap”,Lucas struck back. I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject. “Lucas,why do you think the people in this treat us like outcasts”,I asked my friend who cocked his eyebrow at me and responded,”that’s just how the world is”. Lucas rested his chin in his hand as I turned around completely in my seat to face him. “What”,I forced,”what do you mean”? I glared at Lucas. I couldn’t believe that Lucas just accepts the mistreatment of his friends as a norm and just takes it as is. But that could be due to his laid-back nature.

“Dawn,chill”,Lucas replied,”it’s just that people with power drag ‘lesser’ people down because they can. That’s how it’s always been”. Lucas casted his eyes towards the other students in the class

“That doesn’t make it okay”,I retorted,”I think it’s something else”.

“What do you think is causing it”. I knew Lucas was humoring me at this point,but I might as well answer him.

“Demons...”,I answered as I got closer to him. Lucas made a face.

“Just think about it”,I continued,”they probably sold their soul to demons in order to gain power and have people become under their control”. Lucas blinked,making it hard to tell if he was listening to me or not. But I continued anyway. “And with that power,they use it to manipulate others into following them and to bully others who they think are below them”.

Lucas straightened up in his seat. ”Well if you take out the demon stuff;you’d pretty much have what I just said”. In this realization,I lightly blushed in embarrassment at the thought of my interest in the supernatural got in the way of reality. “Well...whatever”,I responded as I averted my eyes,”but don’t you think it’s weird that this started to become a problem a few years ago”. “No”,Lucas answered abruptly,”y’know why? ‘Cause people change by the end of middle school. High school is the time where everyone was friends with everyone in middle school group off from each other and exclude anyone who isn’t like them.That’s just life”. I glared at Lucas for a bit before responding. He’s been the one to always take things at face value and just leave it at that. “That doesn’t excuse others for being treated badly”,I mumble to myself as class finally started.

As 2nd period went on,I started to think about what Lucas said. _That’s just life_. So I just supposed to let people treat me badly just because I’m different. The exclusion of others who are different hurts me the most as it reminds me of an incident back in second grade during recess.

_“Hey,can I play too?”,I asked a couple of girls on the playground ready to play hopscotch.They looked at me funny as if I was a stranger._

_“No”,one of them replied,”you can’t play with us because you don’t have earrings like us”._

_“Yeah”,the other girl added tauntingly._

I was too shocked to say anything back. The two girls went back to their game along with their other friends with jeweled ear lobes. I spent the rest of recess on the swings by myself. I don’t exactly remember what else happened that day,but I do remember making a huge fuss to Joyce about wanting earrings when I got home. After she calmed me down,I finally broke and told Joyce what happened tearfully. She hugged me and told me that I shouldn’t have to change myself in order to fit in with others. Joyce also told me that I should be happy with who I am and not worry about what others think of me. She told me that I should be strong and not let others bring me down because that’ll cause me to become vulnerable and easily manipulated. I never forgot that. Ever since then,I never let anyone talk down to me or treat me badly by standing up for myself and others. “Miss.Knight!!! Get your head off the desk and pay attention”,shouted my math teacher. “Ahh,sorry”,I yelped as I sprung my head up. I noticed that I was the only one who got yelled at since there were other people who had their heads down and were on their phones.


End file.
